Wake Up Call
by Nyx-dB
Summary: This is a random storyline. It is initially set just after Episode 6 - Who Are You? Season 1, When Eddie and Cath kiss in the park. Contains some violence and GCR. As you may of gathered I'm pretty rubbish at summaries. I rated it k just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my first fanfic and I'm new to this world but I am very obsessed with CSI in particular Catherine. So anyway feel free to comment I'll take it all, the good the bad and anything else that comes to mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of its characters even though I wish I did

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Denali swung round sharply yet controlled as it turned quickly into the driveway. Within seconds of pulling up, the door was open without hesitation and out stepped the driver. She turned and shut the car door, taking care not to slam it as she didn't want to wake the neighbours, after all it was 2am and most sane people were asleep. Dressed in a pair of very well fitted blue skinny jeans and a simple halter top, completed with a simple pair of black stilettos, Catherine sauntered up the driveway. She had a spring in her step and a swing in her hips. Her slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair bounced with every step she took.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity she was actually looking forward to meeting up with a guy. The last few months in the dating world had not being kind to Catherine; she had been on date after date. The guy had varied tremendously from dull to sleazy however not had met with her expectations. With this thought in the back of her mind, she struggled not to hurry the last few steps towards the doorway but her determination not to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she craved spending time with him kept her at a steady pace.

At last she reached the large doorway and knocked briskly three times, the loud noise echoing round the quite neighbourhood. After what seemed like an unusually long time she finally heard the rattle of the chain being unlocked and the sound of the key being turned in the lock, followed by the creak of the door as it was first opened. Upon laying her eyes on the man before her an uncontrollable smile crept across her face, flashing her perfect white teeth.

"Hey Eddie, thought you might of missed me." Cath said in that hushed and seductive tone that complemented her voice so well. With that Eddie carefully took her hands in his and gently pulled her inside. This quick movement caught Catherine off guard but she definitely had no objections. Even though she knew that Eddie was bad news, there was a part of her that craved his spontaneity and the way he knew how to push all her buttons.

The second they passed the threshold Eddie forcefully kicked the door with one swift movement slamming it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** I just want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and I hope you like the second. Please review, good bad or ugly I'll take it all.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I don't own CSI.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Weeks Later…_

Catherine stood outside the door, today, for some reason it seemed so large and intimidating. She could feel a knot forming in her stomach. It was an hour before the Graveyard shift started but she knew Gil would be in his office, it was virtually his second home. So she prepared herself, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" came Gil's voice from inside his office

Her hand shaking ever so slightly she reached for the door handle and stepped into the office.

"Oh, hi Cath. You're in early, what can I do for you?"

"Erm…" she struggled to find the words, she knew Gil wouldn't react well but he had to be told. "I though I should come and see as soon as possible. There something I need to tell you"

"Sure, no problem, take a seat"

Catherine walked steadily over to the chair opposite Gils in front of his desk, sitting down slowly in an attempt to delay the impending conversation.

After finishing his signature on the form in front of him, Gil put down his pen and looked up.

"Okay then what is it you want to talk about"

She hesitated for a moment trying to think of the best way to explain. After a few seconds of comparing different scenarios she decided to just come straight out with it.

She cleared her throat and without hesitation the words tumbled out of her mouth at an alarmingly quick rate "Well, it's nothing really. It's just that well … I'm back with Eddie. It was more of a personal courtesy to let you know I …

Gil cut in "What! Cath you can't be serious, I mean look how he treated you before, what on earth brought this about"

"Look I know our history is a bit of a minefield…"

"More like a full blown war zone" he interrupted again, much to Catherine's annoyance.

"I know but he's finally clean and off the booze. I know I sound like such a cliché but he's changed. Trust me Gil." She successfully managed to control her voice so that it stayed strong and confident, but in reality she was feeling the complete opposite.

"It's not you I'm having a problem trusting"

The seriousness in his voice and raised eyebrows showed her that Gil's words were filled with genuine concern.

" And I'm glad you're looking out for me but I've got to follow my heart. He's Lindsey's Dad and he was my husband. There's got to be something there. I don't want things to change between us; you're still my best friend."

"Look at the end of the day it's your life and you can do what you want, but I don't want to see you get hurt, I just want the best for you and I don't think that that's Eddie. "

Gil looked straight at Cath and noticed that her deep ocean blue eyes were starting to drown in the tears she was struggling with all her might to fight back. He could tell that she was starting to get upset and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me and my guess is you knew how I'd react. So you should also know that no matter what I'm always here for you, anytime, anywhere."

The last remark took Catherine by surprise and caused a slight smile to capture the corners of her mouth. Despite the support Gil had given her she couldn't face making eye contact with him. Instead she glanced around the room at various inanimate objects taking note of the many creatures in jars around the room, the sharp and defined edges of the desk covered with backlogged files, Gil never was good at the paperwork side of being supervisor, she stared blankly at the immaculately polished floor, trying anything to avoid looking up.

She knew he would be disappointed with her. Even though she could feel his warm and loving stare upon her, no matter what, she could not face looking at him only to be greeted with that look of pity in his eyes that she knew beyond all doubt would be there; regardless of hard he tried to conceal it.

Gil noticed Catherine's desperate attempt to avoid eye contact and decided to give her a moment to gather her thoughts.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Catherine was finding it increasingly difficult to just sit there so she took regained her composure and took action. "Right well that's all I came here for so I'm just going to go get ready for shift. I'll see you later for assignments"

With that she was up, out of her seat and heading for the door. She was gone before Gil had a chance to respond. Which he thought was probably for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hey, me again. Here's the latest chapter. this one is a bit more angsty for those of you with a dark side, like me! Anywho enjoy, don't, whatever you feel like just let me know. xx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI. Which is a shame because I have soooo many ideas. (Wink Wink)

* * *

Catherine walked up her driveway, rummaging through her purse, in search of her keys. By the time she found them she was already at her doorstep. As she looked up she found that the door was already unlocked and slightly ajar. She instantly started to panic; it was 10 o'clock in the morning Lindsey should be at school. With an air of caution and her hand placed carefully over her gun, she slowly pushed open the door and made her way inside, taking care not to make any noise as she did so.

Taking slow and steady steps she headed towards her living room. As she progressed through the house she took notice of everything around her, nothing was disturbed or out of place. As she finally reached the living room and turned to face the middle of the room, she relaxed instantly as her eyes met with Eddie sat on the sofa.

"Oh, Thank God it's you Eddie!" Her relief was met with silence. "Are you okay, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you." Eddies voice was flat and Catherine sensed that something wasn't right.

"While I was waiting your buddy Gil called, he wanted to make sure you were alright."

His voice had become much darker and harsher. His tone alerted Catherine and she suddenly noticed the half empty bottle of tequila next to the sofa where Eddie was sitting. Her mind went into overdrive; Eddie had always hated Gil and resented her friendship with him. She knew that he would be furious with her for just talking to him and she panicked at the thought of what Eddie might have heard Gil say about their conversation the night before. Her basic instincts caused her hand to reach for her gun. Before her hand had reached the holster on her hip Eddie was there and he grabbed her wrist sharply. In one swift movement he pushed her back toward the wall with a tremendous deal of force. The sheer power of the shove caused Catherine to trip over her own feet in a desperate attempt to remain upright.

They slammed into the wall, with a deafening crunch. Eddie quickly grabbed both of Catherine's wrists, one in each hand and pinned them awkwardly against the wall behind her, one either side of her head. Catherine could smell the strong odour of alcohol on her ex-husbands breath as he crushed her against the wall. Even though he was drunk he was still extremely strong and had no difficulty holding her in place.

"What the hell is going on?!" he spat at her. "Why did you tell him about us?"

Catherine's fears were confirmed and her wrists were beginning to hurt but she was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her afraid, so she fought to keep her emotions under control. She knew from experience what was coming and knew she had to try and reason with him to calm him down.

"I just thought he should know so it didn't stir up any trouble at work because of the rape allegations against you. I was just…"

"LIAR!" Roared Eddie, and before she could object, his hand was raised and brought down with vicious force; Catherine felt her cheek stinging from where his hand had just made contact. In the past she would have just kept quiet and taken it, hoping that it would soon be out of his system but this time something was different, something inside of her snapped. In the past she hadn't known any better. But now she'd lived a successful life without out him, she had a career and a life and a wonderful daughter. From these thoughts sprang a sudden rush of adrenalin that washed over her and suddenly Catherine found the strength to fight back.

She carefully balanced herself and swung her leg sharply. With one strategically placed kick she managed to weaken him enough so that he let go of her wrists. She immediately grabbed her gun and pointed it at Eddie, her finger shakily placed on the trigger. The drunkard backed away instantly; he didn't know what to do when a woman fought back. With the gun still aimed at his head Catherine edged towards the doorway not daring to change her aim. The second she was out the door she ran to the Denali, her hand still firmly holding the gun. She slammed the car door shut and rammed it into reverse before rapidly swinging out of the driveway. Her tyres screeching as she sped off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she drove along, Catherine could feel her emotions building up. But rather than the fear and sadness she was expecting, she found herself being consumed with anger. What on earth made her go back to him, did she really think that he had changed. As she grew more and more angry at herself for being so stupid, Catherine realised that she shouldn't be mad at herself but at him.

"How dare he?!" She smacked the steering wheel in intense frustration. Her normally dazzling eyes filled with tears not because she was upset or in pain but because she was simply livid.

He had not right to hit her, and most definitely not across the face. The anger continued to intensify, and by now she was furious.

The more she ranted to herself the faster she found herself driving until eventually she realised that she was miles away from anywhere familiar. In the midst of her anger she had completely forgotten to pay attention to where she was heading or how long she had been driving. As she finally began to calm down enough to impose some form of logic and rationality into her train of though, she realised that she couldn't just drive around all day and that she needed to go somewhere specific.

She carefully weighed up the options, desperate to do anything that would distract her from the idea of spinning the car around and hunting down Eddie so that she could shoot him, repeatedly! She consider going to Gil's but decided against it as things were a little awkward between them since the conversation last night, not to mention the fact that he would blame himself for the hand shaped mark that was burning into the side of her face, she couldn't bear the thought of Gil feeling guilty.

After much consideration, during which she eliminated the possibility of going back to her house, just in case, Catherine came to the conclusion that the best place for her to go would be work. That way she could sneak in to the bathroom and attempt to cover up the still painful reminder of the mornings events. Besides the mounds of paperwork would help keep her mind off the murder she desperately wanted to commit.

With her mind made up Catherine quickly turned the car around and headed back towards central Vegas, trying desperately to come up with some sort of excuse for her unnecessary presence at work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** I know it took me forever but here is the latest installment. Hope you enjoy, please review. PS. Sorry it is so short.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI.... you know the drill

* * *

Catherine cut the engine after pulling up in her usual parking space. She closed her eyes and sat back, shaking her head in anger. After a few seconds of silence she managed to muster up the courage to check out the damage in the rear-view mirror. The face looking back at her took her breath away, there was a large red mark across the side of her face that was beginning to turn a slight purple as it began to bruise, and just resting neatly on her cheekbone was a red cut running along her normally porcelain skin for about an inch.

After a few minutes of close inspection and running her fingers gently along her now painful check, she decided that she needed to keep herself busy. But first she had to go against her nature and hide the evidence. After a few moments of fumbling around in her handbag Catherine came to a realisation.

"Damn!" her make-up bag was in her locker. She would have to go into the lab before she had the chance to sort herself out. Her eyes scanned the parking lot in an attempt to see who was at the lab. She noticed that Gil and Sara's cars were both parked at the other end.

"Oh Great!" she muttered under her breath. "That's just what I need, a lengthy lecture off Sara." After coming to the conclusion that she couldn't put it off any longer, she grabbed her bag and headed inside, locking her car as she walked away.

As she made her way through the lab at a quick pace, taking care not to make eye contact with anyone, the glass walls and gleaming floors seemed brighter than normal and almost painful to look at. Catherine put it down to the thumping headache that she now had to endure.

To her relief the locker room was empty and she had made it there without so much as a glance from anyone. She wasted no time, aand instantly made her way over to her locker, before grabbing her make-up bag and slamming it shut. With the same amount of haste she exited the locker room and headed down the corridor.

She looked up just as she came in close proximity of the bathroom door, her heart gradually returned to a normal pace as she felt safety approaching. With just mere footsteps to go the bathroom door opened and out stepped Sara.

Catherine virtually ran into her and was taken aback by the sudden human contact. Luckily Sara was as shocked which gave her enough time to pull her hair across the side of her face.

"Whoa, hey Cath"

"Hi, Sara" her voice was quiet and tinted with regret

Sara notice Catherine's obvious attempts to avoid eye contact. Her eyes dropped to her wrist in the instant that Catherine tried to hide them by tugging on the sleeves of her jacket. Unfortunately Sara's quick eyes picked up on the bruises.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I...erm…walked into a door" she knew how lame it sounded and the fact that it didn't account for her wrists but she secretly hoped that Sara would accept the lie, for now anyway. To her relief she did, begrudgingly so.

"Oh okay then, I guess I'll see you later." Although she hated the idea of just accepting the obvious lie she knew Catherine would want to be alone, she was a strong, independent woman, who hated the idea of being weak.

Thankful of the opportunity to escape Catherine rushed into the bathroom before collapsing against the door.

"God Damn It!" now someone knew, she knew that Sara would always remember her as the bumbling victim, not the image she wanted. After a few minutes of self pity she pulled herself together, armed with her trust make up bag she headed to the mirror and got to work.

She set about carefully cleaning the wound with warm water, wincing as the water made contact with the raw cut, and then proceeded to splash her whole face. Once she was satisfied that the wound was clean and dry enough she started to apply the many layers of make up it would require to disguise the evidence of her encounter with Eddie. It took longer than she expected to cover her cheek to the point where only a small red line was visible.

After coming to the conclusion that this was as good as it was going to get she decided to brave entering the lab to do some work. She needed to keep her mind busy, and she decided the best was to do that was by doing the massive stack of paperwork she had being avoiding. After gingerly leaving the bathroom she headed quietly to the locker room to dump her stuff before grabbing the paperwork and heading to the most secluded evidence room she could find.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** This is the next part to my story, it was meant to be a part of chapter 4 but I decided it flowed better as a seperate chapter. I won't be able to update for a while as I have my exams coming up but I'll do what I can. Thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

All of a sudden Catherine snapped out of the self-inflicted trance she had rapidly become ensnared in. The huge stack of paper on her desk had now dissipated and her senses were gradually beginning to return, a fact that she was alerted to by the dull throbbing of her cheek and the painful ache in both of her wrists. She automatically glanced at her watch, but instantly she remembered that she had taken it off as her wrists were swelling and it was cutting of her circulation. She scanned the desk in front of her until she spotted it hidden behind her handbag; she picked it up and checked the time, she was shocked to find that four hours had passed. The time was quickly confirmed by a loud grumble from her stomach. She came to the realisation that with all the commotion she had completely forgotten about eating and hadn't had anything to eat all day and it was almost 6pm, her shift would be starting in a couple of hours.

After tidying up her surroundings as quickly and efficiently as possible Catherine decided she should get some sustenance before she collapsed. So she gathered up the rest of her stuff and the now completed paperwork before heading towards the break room. She made a quick detour via Grissoms' office to drop off the stack of paperwork before continuing to the break room.

Just as she rounded the corner onto the corridor, she froze. To her horror there in front of her was Eddie. This particular horror she was experiencing was a combination of fear and anger, anger being the dominant emotion. Did he seriously think it was okay to turn up at her work.

After glancing around the lab to see if anyone was about Catherine briskly headed in Eddies direction, checking each room and corridor as she passed them. She knew him being here was definitely not a good thing, as she was fairly certain he wasn't here to apologise. Regardless she knew she had to deal with it herself, the last thing she wanted was for anyone else to be involved.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She hissed as soon as she was within his earshot.

"I came to ask you what the hell you thought you were doing, pointing a gun at me, I could have you arrested." she could still smell the alcohol on his breath, even though it was not as potent as before. The fact that he was slurring his words confirmed her suspicions that he was still blazing drunk. Her heart was struck with pangs of fear but they were quickly overridden by her desire to get him out of her lab and out of her life. Any doubts she had and the little shame she felt about her situation, disappeared. She felt empowered.

"WHAT! I was defending myself, I am sick of just taking your abuse, I've had enough, you don't own me!" Catherine realised her voice had gotten a great deal louder and that half the lab could probably hear what she was saying, but in truth she didn't care, she felt stronger and prouder now, then ever before, She was doing what she should have done a long time ago, standing up for herself.

"That's where you're wrong. You'll take it as long as I say so because you can't stop me, besides you don't deserve any better. You're no different to when I met you, taking your clothes in a strip club. You always have been and always will be a WHORE!"

That one word was all it took to push her over the edge; she snapped and took a quick step forward, clenching her fist. Her swift swing was roughly blocked, and before she knew it Eddie had grabbed both of her wrists and he had her pinned against the glass wall of one of the labs.

"Get the hell off me!" Her already bruised wrists were beginning to really hurt as her they were held tightly in awkward positions either side of her head.

"I'll do what I like."

"I mean it Eddie, let go NOW!"

"Or What..." Eddie goaded her, seeing she was clearly helpless in this situation.

The raised voices and increasingly violent scene had attracted the attention of virtually everyone in the lab, their natural curiosity caused them stop their work regardless of what they were doing and everyone observed what was going on through various doorways and window. Sara and Nick noticed the commotion as they returned from their crime scene and were watching the scene unfold from the end of the corridor. They were both was itching to intervene on Catherine's behalf as was everyone, Catherine was well liked and respected by all the lab techs and none of them liked seeing her in this situation. However they were all beaten to it as Grissom came storming down the corridor, rushing past Sara, Nick and Greg, who had joined them from his lab.

"Let go of her, Ed!"

"I'll let go when I'm damn good and ready"

"No, you'll let go of her now!" Grissom's voice boomed and was forceful as he grabbed one of Eddie's wrists. After glancing around him to see he was clearly outnumbered by the angry looking spectators that surrounding him Eddie leaned in close to Catherine and whispered into her ear.

"Don't forget, you can't stop me."

Grissom saw the flash of fear in Catherine's eyes and acted appropriately by yanking Eddie away, freeing Catherine. She began to nurse her now even sore wrists, while Grissom looked at her in search of what she wanted him to do next.

"Just get him out of here."

"You heard her Ed, you're not welcome here, so GET OUT! I don't want to ever see you in this building again. This is our place of business. You understand that?"

"Fine I'll go. You know, I always knew you two had a thing."

"Go home Eddie."

His glance passed between Catherine and Grissom. "See you soon babe." With that he blew a kiss in Catherine's direction before turning and walking away.

Grissom never took his eyes off Eddie until he was certain he was out of the lab. He then turned round to see that Catherine had vanished. He looked around but there was no sign and everyone else was just getting back to their work. After coming to the conclusion that he shouldn't leave her on her own right now, he set off to look for her. He searched all the logical places he could think of; the locker room, the break room, various labs and evidence rooms, even the morgue and the ladies bathroom, all to no avail.

Eventually he decided to stop his fruitless search and headed to his office with the intention of ringing her mobile. As he stepped in and flicked on the lights he was shocked to see Catherine sat behind his desk. Her expression confused him, it seemed so void of emotion.

After a few seconds of silence Grissom found his voice

"I've looked for you everywhere."

"Well you found me." Her voice was so quiet he could barely hear what she was saying.

"Are you okay?"

Catherine coughed gently, clearing her throat. Her voice became more certified

"I'll live"

"What was that all about? Why did he come here?"

"I pissed him off"

"How, I mean what could you do that was so bad."

"I fought back."

"Fought back? You mean he attacked you." Grissom took a step forward and noticed the bruises on Catherine face for the first time. "Did he do that?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. It'll heal."

"Of course it matters, he hurt you. He had no right, God I should have hit him when I had the chance."

"How exactly would that of helped the situation? Huh?" Catherine looked up for the first time to meet Gil gaze. The eye contact and question caused him to look at the ground before responding.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't, but it'd make me feel better." Grissom looked back up at Catherine and noticed her face once again had that emotionless expression, but this time it was different, her eyes told him she was somewhere else; deep in thought.

"Maybe that's why I put up with it for so long, because I knew at the bottom of my heart that he was right, I may not have deserved the beatings but maybe he was right."

"Right about what Catherine, why did he hurt you?" He was taken aback by the revelation that Eddie had abused her, he had always suspected it but it was a shock to have it confirmed.

"You don't get it do you? You just sit in your office all day, surrounded by your bugs and pickled animal" Catherine stood up and supported herself with one hand leaning on the desk while she used the other to gesture at the rows of shelves filled with jars that surrounded him.

"I though you like my office." Gil interrupted

"That's not the point." The tone of her voice changed it; she sounded tired and defeated. "You're so absorbed in your own little world that you're oblivious to the real world around you"

"What are you talking about Cath?"

"Me, Grissom"

"Are you saying that I don't notice you?"

"No Grissom. You're my best friend and you know me better than anyone and yet you still haven't noticed. Twenty years and it still hasn't clicked."

Gil hesitated for just a second before realising what she meant, but that was all it took. Before he had a chance to respond Catherine was gone and halfway down the corridor.

"Cath wait!" he yelled after her.

She quickly spun round and stated calmly.

"No Gil, I'm done waiting.

* * *

_The fight scene was inspired by the scene in Season 1: Episode 17 (Too Tough To Die) but I changed a few parts to make it fit better I hope you enjoyed it. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:** Me again. Sorry its been so long and I know this chapters short but I had to split it up for it to flow better. I hope you enjoy it all the same. Im a review junkie, please help support me by giving me my next fix.

**Disclaimer:** Still, not mine. The damn genie lied to me. At least he said he was a genie...

* * *

As much as her heart was screaming at her to briskly turn around and go straight back, her incredibly powerful mind overrode it and demanded that she kept walking. Her pace even and fast, her face the epitome of calm she headed for the main doors of the lab, through the clear glass she could see that the car park was deserted. The second she was through the doors a rush of cold air collided with her skin and a wave of emotions hit her like a brick wall. She battle desperately for her breath as the sobs racked her body.

The events of the morning had been like a wake up call. She had suddenly seen her life from a whole new perspective. She finally saw Eddie for what he really is, the rose tinted glasses firmly smashed to smithereens in regards to him. It was in these few minutes, during which she truly felt in fear of her life, that another realization hit her. She realized just how fragile life is. Even though the vast majority of her life was spent surrounded by the dead, so many of who died before their time, it took her own brush with death to knock this insight into her. The thought that her life could too end abruptly had by some bizarre contradiction previously escaped her. Her thoughts in those moments first went to Lindsey, her beautiful and innocent daughter and then to Gil.

In truth she knew that the feelings had always being there, but she'd managed to bury them so deep, to the point where she had come to believe the lie. But when she saw Gil defend her from Eddie those dormant feelings resurfaced with a vengeance. She decided in that instance to embrace life to the full. That included telling Gil. But now crumpled on the cold concrete, her make up streaming down her face, the pangs of regret really started to hit home. She never thought of the consequences of telling Gil, what now. Their friendship would never be the same, how could it be.

After several more seconds of broken sobs, Catherine briskly pulled herself together. She hated herself in this self-pitying emotional state and was determined to get over it. She didn't want to be reduced to tears, that isn't not who she is. However she decided there was no way on earth she could go back into the lab right now. It had not escaped her attention in all the excitement that virtually everyone had seen the fight with Eddie, so no-one would seriously consider questioning her absence. She carefully used the wall as leverage to heave herself off the ground and gathered her purse off the ground next to her before heading towards her car at the other side of the car park. When she was about half-way across the car park Catherine began to rifle through her purse for her car keys. It took her mere seconds before she saw the shiny silver metal protruding from under her wallet. She quickly withdrew them from her purse and looked up towards her car which was now only about 10 yards away.

Out of nowhere she felt a sharp tug on her left shoulders and a firm grasp completely covered her mouth. As the grip in her hands dissipated her keys dropped to the floor as she struggled desperately and tried to scream with all her might, all to no avail. She felt warm air brush past her ear as a familiar voice whispered

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:** So to start, sorry for the extreme time delay, here is the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no matter how many stars I wish on.

* * *

Her head felt like it was going to explode. She gradually began to open her eyes despite their obvious resistance. When her vision first began to focus, she became instantly aware of the dark setting of her surroundings. She also quickly realised that she was in fact laid on her side on a cold concrete floor. She began to pull herself off the ground and tried to sit up. A task she did not find easy in the slightest, her entire body ached and was incredibly sensitive. Not to mention she couldn't move one of her hands, as soon as she felt the cold metal make contact with the delicate skin on her wrist she knew she was handcuffed to something. After much difficulty and several muttered curse word she managed to get herself into a somewhat upright position. It was only now that Catherine was able to survey her surroundings in a bit more detail.

Her eyesight quickly adjusted to the darkness and her CSI instincts began to kick in, as she absorbed every inch of her surroundings. Desperately looking for any clue that may indicted where she was. Even in the evident darkness she noticed that with the exception of a chair, door and small window above her head, the room was completely empty. It suddenly dawned on her where she was, she was in a basement, an old unused basement at that. Unfortunately, this new found knowledge that she was in a basement was next to useless since almost every basement in Vegas had the exact same layout, hell even her old basement looked like this.

Rather than dwelling on the lack of useful information she turned her attention to the sharp handcuffs that were causing her a great deal of discomfort, she turned her body round in an attempt to stop them cutting into her quite so much and also so she could see what exactly it was that she was handcuffed to. She instantly saw the old broken radiator that she was now an extension of. Catherine looked down at her wrists; it was then that her anger began to boil over.

"He's tied me up with my own bloody handcuffs! You've got to be kidding me!"

As she tried to calm herself down and think of her next move, she began to wonder how long she'd been there and if anyone had noticed she was missing. The aches in her body and thumping headache made it feel like she'd been laid on that floor for days but she knew that in reality it probably hadn't been more than a few hours. There was no light coming in through the dank window above her head so she figured it must still be night. Everyone at work would still be at on shift, with all the drama at the lab she knew no one would be expecting to see her this shift and none of them had plans so they wouldn't realise anything was wrong until she didn't turn up at work tomorrow. Lily had picked Lindsey up from school and was taking her back to her house until tomorrow. Her frustration was slightly subdued by the knowledge that at least her daughter was safe with her Mom.

"Damn it. No one's even going to notice I'm missing." Her voice was exasperated but defiant.

Suddenly the pain in her body and the many questions swirling round her head were pushed to the back of her mind as she heard a door being opened, closed and locked before someone start the decent of the creaky stairs that lead to the room in which she was being held captive.


End file.
